5 Sherlolly Halloween Tales: The Doll
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Trying to run away from her past, Molly decides to start a new life in the beautiful Cardiff. When she arrives at her new home, she discovers an old china doll that the previous owners left behind. Soon she will discover the dark secret that hides behind those crystal eyes, as she falls into a spiral of madness...


**Yas I'm back! And with this crazy mixture of Annabelle, Child's Play, Five Nights at Freddy's and The Boy. I suppose this fic happens between 1900 and 1910, I'm not quite sure. BTW, this last year at college is proving to be really hard, but I'll manage to find the time to keep posting! Happy early Halloween!**

 **A/N: Sorry for my mistakes. As you may know, English is not my first language.**

Molly looked over the cab's window. The old Holmes' countryhouse towered proudly over the small town of Cardiff, like Dracula's castle over Transilvania. It really looked pulled out from a fairytale, the old victorian home was too big for one person, but she felt she needed the space.

She wondered when had everything in her life crashed down. Maybe it was when her father had passed away, maybe when Jim broke up with her for 'being too boring', or maybe because the PhD in pathology she had worked so hard to earn was useless because no hospital took her seriously due to her sex.

It had been a hard time, she barely ate, she couldn't sleep, the only thing she wanted to do was cry over and over again. She wasn't going to deny that she hadn't thought of commiting suicide, however her friend Meena had recommended her to step away from her life and start all over again. London had always been her home, but now it wasn't more than a dirty rathole for her.

However, as she looked at the tall windows, the neglected garden and the dusty entrance, she thought that she could begin a new life there, redecorate the house and work hard until it became her home. Yes, she thought, this could be the begin of a new life.

* * *

Moving in wasn't that hard, she had very little luggage to begin with. Just a few clothes, toothbrush, soap and towels would do for now. Tomorrow she would go shopping. The difficult part was cleaning all the dirt that had been accumulating over the years. God knew how many bugs were lurking in the shadows.

However, the simple journey from London to Cardiff had been tiring enough for her to be able to sleep for a year. With her back aching due to being sat so many hours in the cab, she carried her luggage towards the master bedroom. However, as she opened the door, she dropped the bags in fright.

There, sitting on the bed was a 23 inches china doll looking directly at her. When her heart rate returned to normal, she smiled at her own stupidity.

"Oh, you silly girl. You would be scared of your own shadow."

She didn't know there were any personal belongings from the family that had previously been living there. As she had been told, they were in a hurry to leave this place, even if it implied leaving behind their child's doll.

It was really very well preserved, for having been left there for such a long time. It was a really beautiful doll of a young boy with raven curly hair, dressed with black pants and shoes, a white shirt, a grey vest and a red boy tie; she found really funny that it was wearing a mini deerstalker as well. His face was amazingly well defined, sharp cheekbones, uncommon in a young child, full cupid's bow lips and bright blue green eyes. She considered it to be a masterpiece.

However, as she took a closer look, she couldn't help but notice that something was quite off with that doll. She couldn't tell, but she felt like its eyes were following her, analysing and deducing every detail about her life with a devilish gleam on them.

Somehow it unnerved Molly to be in the same room with it. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep a wink if it was there with her. She opted for moving it to the children's room, where it would fit better, and more important, it would be out of sight.

With a relieved sigh, she went back to the master bedroom and fell on the bed, not bothering to change clothes. It was a matter of seconds that she fell asleep, forgetting completely about the doll that was only a couple of rooms from her.

* * *

CLANG!

PLOF!

Molly woke up, startled when she heard that noise. Looking through the window, she saw that it was dark outside, so she must have slept all afternoon. Rubbing the wrinkles off her clothes, he lit up one of the chandeliers that were closer to her bed and with her heart thundering on her chest, she stepped out towards the hall.

As she looked around, Molly felt a shiver run down her spine, it looker gloomier than it had originally appeared. Biting her lower lip, she moved towards the source of the noise. Her uneasiness aumented when she saw it came from the children's room.

She opened the door slowly, feeling her heart pump faster with every creak it made. Her blood froze on her veins, when she peered inside the room. Everything was a mess, little chairs turned, a few books on the shelves had been randomly thrown across the room. But what unnerved her the most was that the doll she had carefully laid on the bed was now sitting and looking directly at her.

Those eyes, she couldn't dare to look away from that defying and mocking glare. Breaking away from that thing's eye, she stepped back, stepping on an old toy and falling on her bum. The doll now seemed to be smirking at her. With rapid breathing she hastily pulled herself up and retreated to her room, locking the door. Once she was sure she was safe and sound she allowed her breathing to return to normal.

She sat on the ground, with her back pressed to the door. Her hands were shaking, she balled her hands into fists, clenching them tight.

"It must be an hallucination."

"It has to be an hallucination."

"The doll is not alive."

"The room looked less creepy in the daylight."

She kept repeating herself that over and over, until she felt a rush of calmness run through her body. She let out a releived laugh, cursing her sillyness. What a way to start all over...

She laughed out loud at the thought, what a stupid girl she was, being scared of a silly dummy-

A note slipped under the door and between her legs. Molly's heart stopped beating, her entire body froze as she saw the tiny piece of paper. With shaky hands she carefully picked it up, almost dropping it twice and with blurry eyes due to tears read its content. It was just a word, written with a clean and precise handwriting. Just a word, but with enough meaning by itself to made her feel dizzy and sick.

 _Wrong!_

Wobblying, she pulled herself up, holding tightly to the doorknob to keep herself steady. The knob suddenly started moving as if someone was trying to enter the room. Molly jumped and locked the door, retrating quickly towards the bed, letting the tears fall as her heart thundered in her chest.

After a couple of seconds that felt like hours to her, the attacker got bored and went away. Molly was able to hear tiny footsteps walking away accompained by a chuckle that was too deep and too masculine for a small doll.

Once she was sure it had gone away, she ran towards the phone, dialing her friend Meena's number, since she hadn't had the time to memorize Cardiff's police's number. The line was out, there was no signal, she had been left uncommunicated. When had that happened? Probably when she had been sleeping. That little bastard... but was she really sure it had been the doll? She hadn't really seen it moving... maybe someone had broken into the house while she was resting and was trying to scare her while they stole everything they could.

Molly suddenly felt very stupid and very angry. Whoever had done this to her was surely going to pay.

Grabbing the nearest lamp, she unlocked the door and exited the room, willing to give that sneaky asshole a piece of her mind. As silently as she could manage, she walked down the hall with the lamp up, ready to attack. When she turned a corner she froze on her tracks.

The stairs to the attic had been pulled down. That was new. With all the courage she could gather, she tightened her hold on the lamp and went up.

It was really dark, maybe she should have brought a candle with her. Oh, nevermind, there was a lightbulb on the roof, she turned the dim light on. The attic was filled with boxes, old toys and furniture, probably belonging to the Holmes family, and family portraits. However, nobody seemed to be there. Giving herself few seconds to calm her nervousness, she decided to poke around a little bit. There was one box that caught her attention, it was the one that had written in black letters _Famliy memories._

Looking inside, she saw it was full of old family albums. she got hold of one that had the title _Little Holmes Men_ written in gold. It was full of photographs of the Holmes brothers during their childhood. Her mouth went dry when she saw the younger brother's face. The cheekbones, the eyes, the plump lips, even the curly hair; he was the living portrait of that doll. Molly smiled, he seemed so full of life and was so adorable with his pirate costume, he sure would grow up into a heartbreaker.

Putting it aside, she saw several newspaper clippings. She took a look at them with a small smile that soon disappeared. Indeed, he had grown into a really handsome man, but gone was the cheerful innocent boy, this man was a block of ice, a robot without feelings. He had been a detective, the best, in fact; surely a person Molly would have been really honoured to meet. Almost all the headlines were about his solved cases, except for one that made her with an uneasy feeling.

 _GENIUS DETECTIVE SHOT TO DEATH IN OLD COUNTRYHOUSE_

There was a photograph of the crime scene, minus the corpse. There were several police officer taking notes and photographs, and behind all that mess...

There was it.

The doll.

CRASH!

Molly's head shot upwards, she had completely forgot about the criminal she was trying to chase away. What an embarrassing situation.

As still as a mouse, she stepped down the attic and followed the noise towards it source. It came from the stairs, however no one was there. And there wasn't even the tiniest hint that signaled that somebody had indeed been there.

"It seems you are persistant on staying in my house. I quite admire your bravery even if I found it foolish as well. However, I think I'll keep you."

She turned her head sharply. Sweat started to form on her forehead.

There it was, glaring at hear with its gleaming blue green eyes. His Cupid's bow lips had curved into a malicious grin. With a quick movement, he pulled on the carpet, sending her flying downstairs.

By the end of the fall, Molly's body ached as it had never ached before. Her head throbbed, she could almost taste blood on her mouth and she couldn't feel her legs. She tried to crawl towards the front door, every movement she made felt like a sharp knife, but she was determined to reach it.

Her vision started to become blurry. She kept moving. Just a bit more and she would be out. Before everything whent black, she swore she heard the doll's deep chuckle.

* * *

"Well, honey what do you think?" John said caressing her wife pregnant's belly.

"Hmmm, it's a little bit ruined, don't you believe?" Mary teased him.

"Of course, just what we really need to keep ourselves occupied so this long wait doesn't become tedious." He teased back, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh you brilliant man..." As best as she could manage she ran inside, wanting to explore the depths of what was going to be their new home. Despite its state, it was still a lovely countryhouse. She couldn't understand why the former owner had gone away in such a rush. Well, their loss was her gain.

She moved upstairs while her husband unpacked their things. She had always been a curious girl, even as a child. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back, as her grandma usually said.

As she opened the door of the master bedroom, she gasped and put a hand on her belly protectively. Then she let out a small chuckle, silly her.

On the bed there were some old toys over the bed. Probably belonging to the children of the previous owner. On the left, there was an old china doll with an adorable deerstalked hat over his unruly mop of curly hair. By his side, there was a slightly smaller doll with brown hair and eyes and an adorable cherry patterned dress.


End file.
